vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
|-|MGS2= |-|MGS4 (Original Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Standard Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body)= Summary As a young boy, Jack lived in the turbulence and violence of the Liberian Civil War and was orphaned at a young age by Solidus Snake, who raised him as his own and groomed him to become a killing machine of a child soldier who gained the title of Jack the Ripper, the White Devil, making quite the name for himself. Eventually taken to the United States after Solidus abandoned him, Jack recovered from and repressed his years of trauma, and was taken in by the Patriots, who used him as a soldier and had him participate in hundreds of simulations to hone his skills. During this time, he met his future wife, Rosemary, who was, in reality, a Patriot spy. Seemingly recruited into the defunct FOXHOUND, Jack, under the codename Raiden was sent to the Big Shell to rescue the president and other hostages, used as a tool in the Patriot's S3 Plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with weapons | 8-A | At least 8-A | Low 7-C, 7-C with Ripper Mode Name: Jack, Raiden, Snake, the White Devil, Jack the Ripper Origin: Metal Gear Age: 23 (Metal Gear Solid 2) to 32 (Metal Gear Rising) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human | Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics (As seen here), Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Light Manipulation (With Stun Grenades), Fire Manipulation (Via White Phosphorus Grenades), Sleep Inducement (Via tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Invisibility (With Stealth Camouflage), Nanotechnology, Durability Negation via Quantum Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (With High-Frequency Blade, which can disrupt atoms by creating quantum decoherences at the plank scale, shrinking their electron clouds), Resistance to Diseases, Extreme Heat, Cold and Poisons (The Skull Suit provides insulation from the environment and protection against toxins), Immense Pain Tolerance (Didn't flinch at all after his arm was cut off by Sam or losing his eye) | Electricity Manipulation (Can fire bolts of lightning and imbue his fists and HF blade with electricity) | Absorption (Can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his own energy), Electromagnetism Manipulation (With Electromagnetic grenades), Aura and Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost his speed with Blade Mode, and both his speed and strength with Ripper Mode) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Snake, and defeated Solidus, a perfect clone of Big Boss, in a swordfight), Multi-City Block level with weapons (Destroyed multiple RAY units with heavy weaponry) | Multi-City Block level (Held back Outer Haven while missing an arm) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to his former body, can easily throw around and destroy upgraded RAY units) | Small Town level+ (Threw around, and demolished EXCELSUS), Town level with Ripper Mode (Can swing his sword with this much speed and force while in Ripper Mode-amped Blade Mode). High-Frequency weapons ignore conventional durability (HF blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target). Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Snake, Solidus and Vamp, able to block bullets from four different directions) and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged a shot from Fortune's Railgun) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually hopscotched missiles). Sub-Relativistic with Blade Mode (Makes him 10 times faster) | Massively Hypersonic+, Sub-Relativistic with Blade Mode, At least Sub-Relativistic with Ripper Mode (viewed raindrops as entirely motionless over a timespan of what he perceived as several seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class G (Held back Outer Haven) | Class G (Casually threw a RAY unit into the air) | Class G (Flipped over Metal Gear EXCELSUS) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Cut down Solidus) | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Can casually cut a RAY unit to ribbons) | Small Town Class+, Town Class with Ripper Mode Durability: City Block level (Can take hits Solidus, including successfully resisting Solidus' attempt to strangle him) | Multi-City Block level (Held back Outer Haven and survived being crushed by it, albeit was severely injured, traded blows with Vamp) | At least Multi-City Block level (can take a casual beating from Jetstream Sam)| Small Town level+ (Survived a brutal beatdown from Armstrong that destroyed what remained of EXCELSUS), Town level with Ripper Mode Stamina: Very high | Extremely high. Thanks to his new cybernetic body, Raiden can fight in spite of grave wounds that would prove lethal to anyone else, fighting against Vamp despite multiple stab wounds to vital parts of his body, ultimately outlasting and overcoming him in single combat. After being forced to cut off his arm, he went on to briefly hold back Outer Haven, and afterward, with both arms missing, held off a large group of Haven Troopers and continued to fight even after being stabbed through his torso multiple times. His stamina has only grown as of Revengeance, as he withstood an extended, brutal beatdown from Armstrong that should've killed him. Range: Standard melee range, further with his sword, tens of meters to hundreds of meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: High-frequency blades which negate durability by cutting at a molecular level, and various other weapons he collected during the missions, such as pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'Skull Suit:' A special military garment with highly advanced electronic weaving technology and artificial muscle tissue which reacts to impacts and automatically contracts to diffuse damage, providing increased protection against slashing attacks. Its design minimizes underwater drag allowing for increased swimming speed and clings tightly to Raiden's body, amplifying his endurance, strength, and rate of recovery. It provides insulation which protects Raiden's body from toxins and allows him to operate in extreme climates and damp conditions. It also incorporates noise-dampening soles that allow the user to run without making a sound. *'Soliton Radar:' A highly advanced radar system that utilizes electromagnetic waves originating from living beings to map out the location as well as provide live info of the position and field of view of enemy soldiers. It also can detect ghosts. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Solid Eye:' A device worn like an eyepatch that grants him night vision and a capacity for binocular sight, though not at the same time. It allows Raiden to make out footprints easily, and determine the emotional and mental states of others by recording their body temperature, heart rate, and sweat secretions. *'Codec:' A highly advanced real-time communications system. Raiden's Codec is nanomachine based, allowing him to communicate through his nanomachines while remaining silent. *'Chaff/Jam Grenade:' An electronic attack device that deploys countless metal strips along with an active jammer to temporarily disable radio communications and electronic equipment such as cameras, radar, missile guidance and lock-on systems as well as stun AI controlled weapons and early model Cyborgs *'High-Frequency Blade:' Reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high frequencies, these blades disrupt atoms by creating quantum decoherence at the plank scale, making them extremely effective and lethal weapons. During Metal Gear Solid 2, Raiden wields the HF Blade given to him by Olga and wields upgraded versions during Metal Gear Rising. **'Bloodlust:' Sundowner's twin blades, which can be put together to be utilized as a pair of giant, lethal shears. Lacking Sundowner's immense strength, Raiden cannot use them as quickly, but their power makes them incredibly effective in combat. **'Dystopia:' One of Monsoon's twin sai, Dystopia, can be used as a thrown weapon or as a sort of makeshift EMP grenade that can short out enemy cyborgs. **'L'Etranger:' Mistral's weapon, a polearm made out of Dwarf Gekko arms that can be used for rapid attacks, switching between its normal polearm state and a whiplike weapon. **'Murasama:' Sam's signature blade, which Raiden used for the final battle against Senator Armstrong. This sword is much stronger than his regular HF Blade. Its sheath has a rifle mechanism and trigger that can be used to unsheathe the blade at high speeds for rapid attacks. Intelligence: Gifted. Though he initially seems naive, Raiden is a practiced killer who mastered the art of combat and murder at an early age, easily proving himself capable of matching experienced soldiers and even defeating his mentor and adoptive father, Solidus Snake, a master swordsman, in a one-on-one sword fight. His skills also lend themselves well to espionage and infiltration, allowing him to sneak onto the Big Shell and stay hidden for much of his mission. By the time of Metal Gear Solid 4, his sword skills have grown, showcasing an incredibly effective swordplay style that combines elements of Capoeira with more traditional styles. Weaknesses: Raiden suffers from PTSD. | Raiden's lost white blood cannot be replenished naturally and must be supplied and dialyzed by an external source. | Raiden is somewhat arrogant and struggles to come to terms with the part of his psyche that enjoys violence | Blade and Ripper Mode last for only a limited amount of time. Key: MGS2 | MGS4 | MGRR (Updated Patriots Cyborg Body) | MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body) Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (MGS4 Raiden and Arabasta Saga Zoro were used, and Speed was equalized) Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Gunvolt's profile (Speed was equalized, Gunvolt had access to his Anthem and Raiden could access Ripper Mode.) Notable Losses: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (Speed was equalized. Ripper Mode Raiden and Base Enies Lobby Zoro) Doomguy (DOOM) Doomguy's profile (3rd key Raiden and Doomslayer were used, speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Pre-Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante and MS4 Raiden were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Konami Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Berserkers Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Assassins